RivailleLevi x Reader - You've Got Something
by HeavenlyMuchacho
Summary: Adventures of Ms. Reader-chan with Lance Corporal Rivaille/Levi (:


Rivaille/Levi x Reader - You've got something

You were a squad leader of some part of the Scouting Legion. Being a squad leader means you have the right to speak to your fellow superios. Even the commander which is Erwin.

You are friends with Commander Erwin, he looks at you with a sister-like view. He would always baby you, being the youngest superior among your legion.

Despite being young, you are quite curvy. Yes, with that hour-glass like body of yours and your curves.

You were rather insecure of someone looking at you because you are aware of your bumps which some cars go boom for. If you know what I mean.

You are active and you seem not affected by the chores given by the glamorous Lance Corporal Rivaille, which is short in what not. Though you don't tease him because of that teenage-like height of yours.

You are sweeping the leaves off the courtyard when you noticed Rivaille coming, instantly you placed your broom down and saluted.

"Good morning, Corporal!" you beamed.

He gave you a nod and you proceeded with your chores but he then breathed out, "Squad Leader _, you've got something on your face." and walked away.

You touched your face and dusted it with both of your hands. You noticed nothing was there but do you expect that Lance Corporal Rivaille would be lying? Of course not!

You were done with the courtyard and went to the traning grounds where everyone that doesn't have chores today is at.

On your way there, you took the way that involves going to the corridor by the way, you heard footsteps from behind. You looked back and saw Corporal, you saluted again and he stopped.

"You've got something on your chest." With that he walked away. You dusted your chest and noticed nothing again. Lance Corporal Rivaille, right? Everything he says is true. You then hurried to the training grounds and saw them practice hand to hand combat combat.

When your squad noticed you they stopped and saluted.

"Carry on." You commanded. You instantly saw Eren sitting on the grass, you two are close friends because of your age which is not far from each other.

"Eren!" you shouted, he turned and quickly stood and saluted.

"Good morning, Squad Leader _."

"No need to get fancy with me." he placed his hand down and sighed.

"Say, Eren." he looked up at you.

"Yeah?"

"Let's practice hand to hand combat."

"Eh?" Eren said, you smiled. "EH!?" Eren bursted hysteria. "With you!? Squad Leader _.. Are you planning to kill me?"

"What? That's mean, let's just play."

"A-alright." Eren straighted his uniform and muttered, "Please don't kill me." you let out a laugh and you placed on a right place to fall on, if that happens. He reached out his hand and shaked yours to sign that it is alright to start.

Your whole personality suddenly changed, your always positive face is turned into 'touch me you die down right to hell' face.

"EEEEEPPP." Eren screeched with his imanly/i voice. You started the combat by kicking him on the stomach, he was late to guard himself, so he attacked you with a head kick that you dodged by ducking and you grabbed his right leg, that he used to kick you, you pushed him down. He put his hands in front of him gesturing his surrender.

You went back to you normal personality and noticed that people were looking and Corporal Rivaille is going towards your direction with his hands tapping against each other. He's clapping. i'He's clapping, what the hell..'/i you thought.

You saluted him along with Eren.

"Eren, you are dismissed." Eren put down his salute running to his circle of friends.

"Squad Leader _," he said,

"Yes, sir?" you replied.

"You've got something on your ass."

i'Ass? The corporal said 'ass' "ON MY ASS"'/i you thought, "Eh?"

He then left you, he was walking away now. You caught up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Sir? What is on my.. A-ass.?" you asked, rather shyly at the last part.

"Tch." the corporal said, he whipped his hair and leaned at your ear. "Do you really want to know." he whispered.

You nodded, "Do you have any idea what was on your face back then?" he asked, you shook your head.

"How about on your chest?"

"No, sir."

"What about on your ass."

"A-absolutely not, sir."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, sir." He suddenly quiet down about a minute or so. You felt weight on your cheek, his cheek was grinding on yours.

"Sir?" he backed away, straightened his uniform.

"You've got something on your ass."

"What is it, sir?"

. . .

"My eyes."


End file.
